


Head Above Water

by Lost_in_Wanderlust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Wanderlust/pseuds/Lost_in_Wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like I will drown in you if I am not careful. But then again I might not mind"<br/>Pureblood!Hermione AU<br/>Hermione has an accident as a child leaving her with no memory and gets taken in by the Malfoys. Going through Hogwarts and facing the rise of Voldemort will be easier with a loyal brother and friends but is their ambition too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this world or the characters, unfortunately.  
> Thank you to my amazing beta StoriesWhispered!  
> This is my first fic so please let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since Hermione didn’t know her birthday and the healers told the Malfoy’s she was four when they adopted her they put her birthday down as June 26th, the day they found her and assumed the year 1980 since Draco was the same age and born that year.
> 
> Also massive *hugs* to my amazingly fantastical beta, StoriesWhispered, who helped me actually like this chapter!!

I am re-writing this. I'm sorry for abandoning this for so long but I lost my mum and then my dad found out he had a tumor in his brain so I have been very distracted but now I am ready to throw myself back into this story. I won't change much I just didn't like the style I was writing in. I will try and do weekly updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally think Narcissa would use flowers to convey a message to everyone so I chose specific ones:  
> White Angraecum Orchid represent royalty  
> White Cinguefoil represents mothers affection/ belove daughter  
> White Lilies represent purity and sweetness  
> Peach Stock represents bonds of affection (closest I could find to family)


End file.
